Reunited Again
by shadow243ali
Summary: Rose comes back to Bad Wolf Bay to remember but in a parallel world the Doctor tries to find a way back to her. Will he succeed?


\/p>

My name is Rose Tyler and I just so happen to travel (I guess that should be used to travel now) with the Doctor. What? You don't know who the Doctor is? Well to make things short and...well, I guess you could say simple. He is a 900 year old alien. A Time Lord to be exact. He travels around the world in a big blue police box which is his ship. It's not really a police box. It just looks like one.

So today was meant to be the day I died. Doomsday, as I preferably like to call it. Of course I didn't actually die but to those on another world. Well, they presume I did, especially since the fact I am not even in the same universe as them. 

I unfortunately got stuck in a parallel world. Don't know what a parallel world is then I suggest you watch Star Trek or somethin', Oh I know watch a few sci-fi movies. Then you might get the drift of what I'm goin' on about.

You see there was a war. At Canary Wharf, no less. A war between the Daleks and the Cybermen. Both travelled through the void to get to this world via the help of Torchwood. The void is the dead space between parallel worlds. You might commonly know it as hell. And Torchwood is the idiots who decided to get ghosts walking around earth in order to get some power. Turns out the ghosts were Cybermen.

Torchwood continued to bring the ghosts in more and more causing them to get more powerful. Unknown to them they were slowly destroying not one but two worlds. These world were collapsing onto one another and who was gonna fix it before it was too late?

Of course you should know the answer to that already. 

The Doctor. 

He opened the breach on one side and sucked all the Daleks and Cybermen into hell. I was there too. We were holding onto these megaclamp things cause we also had been through the void at one time. Only problem was one of the levers was turning off. I had to do something so I tried to put it upright again. It was on again and I was holding on for dear life. I ended up loosing my grip on the thing and I was heading towards it. 

Hell. 

I was heading straight into Hell.

I could hear him screaming my name. And his face was so pained. I was screaming my last scream or so I had thought. But then my parallel world dad (it's a bit hard to explain but basically he's is my dad but he isn't cause he's from a parallel world, understand?) saved me just in time and that's how I ended up stuck in a parallel world.

I was so lost. So empty. I had lost the Doctor. I promised him forever but we were ripped apart.

So here I stand crying my heart out with the Doctor in front of me. But he's not really here. It's a projection. He's still stuck on the other universe. The universe I meant to be in. The universe I should be in. He's on the TARDIS. The place I call home. And we are saying goodbye but we shouldn't be. 

_**"**__What're you gonna do?" _

_**"**__Oh, I've got the TARDIS. Same old life. Last of the Time Lords." _

_**"**__On your own? "_

He's nodding his head. He shouldn't be alone. He doesn't deserve to be alone. I want to say everything I have ever wanted to tell them but the words are lost in my mind. I wouldn't have enough time anyway._**  
**_

_**"**__I lo--"_

I can do this. I can tell him. He should know this. He has to know this.

_**"**__I love you."_

There I've said it finally. Why hadn't I said it before? I do love him with all my heart and soul. There's tears streaming down my face and I know I look a mess but I don't care.

_"Quite right, too" _

I'm not surprised. It's such a doctorish thing to say. I can't help it when I smile. I'm sad and happy all at the same time but once he's gone I'll be filled with an empty feeling again.

_"And I suppose... if it's one last chance to say it..." _

I'm staring straight into his eyes now I can't believe he's going to say it...

_"Rose Tyler..."_

But he doesn't get to. He's gone and I was right. The empty feeling is back again.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It has nearly been year since that day. Well in five days time it will be. I can't believe it's been so long since I last seen him. It feels like longer. All that time and I still miss him just as much. 

I'm working at Torchwood nowadays. I'm an alien affairs consultant. Sure I'm trying to live a fantastic life like he told me to and that of course means aliens has to be involved in some shape or form but it's not the same. Life with him was fantastic. Travelling to different planets. Running for your life. Saving the universe daily. That's a fantastic life. Not sitting here at a desk in a smart business suit talking about aliens.

The work I do is still exhausting though but at times and boring in others, especially when it involves reading ancient book after ancient book trying to find an alien artifact, well occasionally in those boring situations I let my mind wander back to when my life was with the Doctor. I'm surprised I can keep the tears at bay but it didn't matter anyway. Nothing can change the fact that I'm stuck here and he's out there in another world. 

I'm going to go and visit Bad Wolf Bay on the day we last saw each other. Just as a remembrance. I'm going on my own so I can just sit back and remember without worrying if Mickey or my Mum thinks I'm still stuck in the past.

I'm moving on with my life. Well I'm trying to do that but they just don't seem to get that it'll take some time for me. I've made sure that I don't get pulled into any work related issues for the next week because I'm going to be heading out tomorrow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days it took me to get back to Bad Wolf Bay. Strangely enough a lot of things kept going wrong in the journey. The car broke down three times. The boat was delayed. I forgot my map and every time I asked for directions I ended up getting lost so all in all it took longer than expected.

There's a house near the beach. Only up the road. I was lucky enough to rent it for a couple of days. Supposedly it is quite popular at certain times of the year so any houses usually get booked up. Don't know why though. To me it's a place of reminder. Other than that it doesn't have any have any special features about it.

Maybe it's just one of those things. Like the fact Mickey has become ten times more obsessed with football since he ended up in this parallel world.

It might have something to do with the fact his football team actually wins on this universe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm just sitting here on the beach staring out into the ocean. Watching the waves overlap each other is calming. It's a good place to just sit back and remember. It's weird to think a year has passed. Already the image of him is fading from my memory. Just little things but I can't help but think that one day I won't be able to remember what he looks like and I'm pretty sure my heart will break (even more) at that fact.

No one else is here. Just miles of an empty beach on either side of me.

I wonder what he's doing right now?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor was jumping up and down in the TARDIS. He had finally found a way to generate enough power to get through to the parallel world and get Rose back. It was quite simple really. All he had to do was travel back to the start of the universe and drawn in enough power to power up the Tardis for two trips. With the help of the twin core power extractors he had built it would help him get to Rose without causing damage to either the Tardis or the two universes. 

Then they'd be back together where they belonged travelling the universe. That is if Rose still wanted to be with him. He couldn't help the nagging doubts in his mind. 

_What if she didn't want to come? What if her life in that world was better than the life she had with him? What if she fell in love with someone else and she wanted to stay_?_ What if she decided to marry Mickey? Not that he wasn't a bad bloke but what if she went and married Mickey the Idiot while he's been trying to find a way to get her back?_

These were only a few of the doubts that overshadowed in his mind but if he didn't even try to get her back then he would regret it for the rest of his life.

It was worth a try and now he had the power and the co-ordinates set. All he had to do was press the big red button. He did always enjoy pressing big red buttons. They were so threatening. As if tempting him to press it even though he shouldn't. 

So he did it. 

He pressed the big red threatening button and he felt two worlds collide as the Tardis slipped through.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose couldn't understand why life had to be so unfair. She didn't want to be on this world working for Torchwood. They were the ones that drove her and the Doctor apart in the first place. She wanted to be back out there fighting the monsters. The only reason she was working for them was to be closer to him in some way. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was quiet on the beaches of Bad Wolf Bay. The wind blew and the sea lapped silently onto the beaches. Quite near a young blonde woman sat remembering the past. The only thing that could ruin the serene atmosphere was the sound of engines. Engines that penetrated the wind. That caused the sea to cower in fear of something that was not meant to be on this universe yet caused this young blonde woman's heart to jump for joy. 

She knew those engines. She loved those engines and the machine that the engines belonged to and the man who had the machine that made the engines sound. For you see what she recognised was the most beautiful sound in the universe.

It was the sound of the TARDIS.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Tardis was shaking and churning as it squeezed through the void, causing thew Doctor to be tossed around the room desperately trying to grab a hold of anything to cling to. Sparks were erupting from the time rotor as it churned harder and faster. Then with a earth crashing bang it stopped. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose could hear the sound of the Tardis getting louder and louder. She couldn't believe it. He had come back for her. He had really found a way back to her. She looked around trying to see an outline of the Tardis appearing. Then she saw it.

At the other side of the beach. So she ran as fast as her legs would take her. Trying to get to the Tardis in case it disappeared on her. In case this wasn't real and she was somehow dreaming. this had to be real so she just kept running.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lights flickered helplessly as the Doctor carefully stood up. He felt woozy. Not only because of the bumpy ride but because of the fact he had hit his head on a column when the Tardis had landed.

Then he remembered Rose. Hopefully this had worked and he wasn't about to step into a big pile of nothing. He walked unsteadily to the door, tripping over his feet as he done so. He opened the door and stepped out carefully noticing that he was on a beach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She could see him. He was so close. She tried shouting out but the wind snatched at her words. Then she noticed something was wrong.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His head was killing him. He squinted under the sun's bright light as it shone vividly. It was making his head even worse. His body seemed heavier than he ever remembered it being before. 

He tried to take a step forward out of the sun's gaze when his vision blurred. He felt his legs crumble beneath him as his knees hit the sand. The darkness overtook him as unconsciousness attacked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She could see he was falling. She was shouting out to him. Something must have happened to him getting here. She quickened up her pace. She was so close now.

He wasn't moving. What if he was dying? No, she mustn't think like that. He probably just fainted or something. 

When she finally reached him she knelt down beside him to check if he was breathing and if he he had a pulse. Luckily for her he had both but he still hadn't stirred.

She couldn't believe he was here. He was real. She was really getting back to where she belong after one long year without him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was a killer headache. He groaned as the pain hit him full on. He could feel hands. Someone had their hands on him. Then he remembered - parallel world - the Tardis spinning out of control - Him hitting his head - landing on a beach...Bad Wolf Beach - The world fading away!

It was real. It had happened. Rose...what about Rose?

He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the sun's bright light. He could see a figure. Right above him in fact. It gradually began to clear.

And there she was. 

Rose. His Rose. 

"ROSE!" He could feel the corners of his cheeks stretch impossibly upwards. "You're here!"

"Yeah, and so are you! What the hell happened?"

"Oh..." he tried to sit up. "OHHHHHHHH...my head!"

----------------

_It can't be real. I'm going to wake up and it's a dream._ Rose stared at him. She felt his hand in hers. 

This was real. 

He had just told her what happened. Now as much as she wanted to get travelling, she had to say goodbye first. 

To her parents. To Mickey. To her life in this universe.

"Rose...?"

She smiled again. "Yeah?"

"You didn't marry Mickey, did you?"

"What?"

-----------------

The Tardis stood quietly outside the Tyler residence. Inside the house, however, was a different story.

"AAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" shouted the Doctor clutching his face in pain.

"Mum! Leave him alone!" The Doctor scuttled behind Rose using her a a shield. 

Jackie stood, eyes glaring, hands on her hips. "He deserves it. A year we've had without him. We were happy. And now he has to come back and ruin it."

The Doctor stared at the ground. Knowing Jackie if he even tried to make eye contact when she was angry it might be more than just a slap. The last time he made eye contact she tried to hit him on the head with a frying pan. The time before that it was the kettle. Luckily for him Rose was there to stop any injuries from occurring.

It was also lucky that they weren't in the kitchen this time.

"Mum. I don't belong here. I've had a life with you but when I met the Doctor, my life changed. And as much as I love you I can't stay here."

Jackie peered over Rose's shoulder and pointed at the Doctor. "You look after her, you hear me! If I find out you hurt her again I'll hunt you down."

The Doctor gulped. "I won't hurt her. I give you my word." he said sincerely.

"Rose, can you ever come back?"

"I dunno." said Rose, before turning to the Doctor. "Can we?"

"Occasionally. Once or twice a year."

"Really?" said Rose filled with relief. This wasn't going to be goodbye forever.

"You better be back for Christmas since Jamie's coming one." said Jackie glaring at the Doctor.

"Of course I will."

---------------

Rose tearfully said goodbye to Mickey outside the Tardis. He was a good friend and she was going to miss him.

"You be safe, okay?"

She smiled through watery tears. "Of course Micks."

She waved goodbye to her family one more time before heading back home.

"Where do you want to go first?" asked the Doctor staring up the engines.

She wiped away her tears before smiling as broadly as she could manage. "Anywhere."

Outside the Tyler family (and Mickey) stood watching as the Tardis disappeared. Mickey smiled. As much as he was going to miss Rose, he knew in his heart that the Doctor would find a way back to her.

At least now she was going to be happy. 

**THE END**

\/p> 


End file.
